


Biquíni de Bolinha

by Fushigikage



Series: Desafio de Janeiro 2021 [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Humor, Songfic, começando 2021 cheio de fanfic, prompt list
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Ansiosa por alguns dias de folga, Teresa Lisbon sequer pensou nas possíveis implicações de aceitar aquele convite para passar o final de semana com o namorado.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Desafio de Janeiro 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087061
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Biquíni de Bolinha

**Author's Note:**

> Ao longo do mês de janeiro, apresento-lhes um ciclo de fanfics escritas a partir de uma palavra randômica (que foram escolhidas de maneira igualmente randômica de madrugada) do dia primeiro até o dia trinta e um. SubarashiiAshita e eu somos doidos e viciados em fanficar, acontece.
> 
> Não era para ser, mas virou uma pseudo songfic ─ nem sei porquê me choco mais. A música da vez é [Biquíni de Bolinha Amarelinha na versão da banda Blitz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yMBtl2_LhzU). Gerações dançaram e dançam ouvindo isso aqui (esmurrando a versão gringa, pois é), inclusive este que vos fala (pero no mucho).  
> Tomei a liberdade de alterar o biquíni e mais alguns detalhes, porque né, biquíni de bolinha amarelinho é brega demais ─ a menos que você esteja nos anos 50/60.

O convite fora feito de forma tão inesperada, que Teresa mal teve tempo de assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Patrick estava de pé em sua sala, com o seu sorriso mais encantador, convidando-a para um pequeno passeio de final de semana. Sem deixar margens para protestos, a morena se deu por vencida e, após preparar uma pequena mala com algumas peças de roupa e pertences, partiram juntos. 

Algumas horas mais tarde, quando estavam se acomodando na pequena casa ─ _que de pequena não tinha nada_ , pensava ─, foi que Lisbon se deu conta de onde estavam. O sol alto no céu e aquela brisa refrescante só poderiam significar uma coisa. Por um momento, um breve momento, pensou em esganá-lo vivo. Porque, sim, Patrick Jane merecia toda a sorte de agressões possíveis e imagináveis. Como esse lunático pôde ter uma ideia dessas? 

─ Não adianta me agredir, Teresa, nós dois sabemos que você estava precisando de uma folguinha. ─ Disse, respondendo perguntas que não foram feitas. 

─ Eu não tinha ideia de que viríamos para um lugar assim. ─ Lisbon apontou para a janela, indicando a paisagem de um azul cristalino logo a frente. ─ Achei que faríamos outra coisa. 

─ Sei que você não gosta de surpresas. Mas você também não é obrigada a ir para o mar nadar, há muito para fazermos por aqui, só nós dois. 

O olhar que recebeu lhe disse tudo que precisava. O homem tomou as mãos dela entre as suas, antes de voltar a falar calmamente. 

─ Se você está sem vestes apropriadas, não há problema. Eu também preciso de um calção de banho, é impossível ficar na areia com essas roupas abafadas. 

A morena relaxou e o casal saiu para fazer compras. Estavam juntos há alguns meses e não era incomum que Patrick tivesse ideias mirabolantes sobre como passar o tempo juntos ─ a maior parte delas envolvia atividades ao ar livre, como acampamentos, piqueniques e, agora, praia também. Como era de se esperar, havia uma lojinha bem em frente à praia, as vitrines repletas de todo tipo e cor de roupa de banho. Jane foi até um cabideiro com diversos modelos e cores de calção. Retirando dois cabides, chamou a atenção da namorada. 

─ Teresa, o que acha? ─ Ele alternava os dois cabides na frente do corpo, ele mesmo dando uma boa olhada. ─ Muito surfista, não acha? 

─ Sim, claro. ─ Lisbon sorriu, mas seus olhos estavam perdidos na quantidade de itens que havia naquela loja. Nunca havia imaginado que existiam tantos modelos de biquíni assim antes, em tantas cores e formas diferentes. Como nunca tinha tempo para relaxar, usava sempre modelos simples e aquela loja tinha mais opções do que poderia assimilar. ─ Acho que você deveria levar. 

─ Acha mesmo? Porque acho que você nem prestou atenção no meu calção de surfista ou eu mim. 

Teresa não teve tempo de elaborar uma resposta, pois logo os cabides nas mãos de Patrick deram lugar a sua própria mão. Jane olhava atentamente para seu corpo e, em seguida, para a extensa coleção de biquínis com modelo para todos os gostos ─ e em todos os tamanhos. Ele pegou alguns cabides, porém devolvia-os pouco depois. O único que pareceu lhe agradar era um modelo na cor preta, com algumas bolinhas brancas muito discretas. 

─ Pronto, perfeito! O que acha? 

─ Patrick, acho que é pequeno demais. ─ Respondeu, analisando a peça em sua mão. 

─ Está calor, Lisbon, você não quer usar roupa social para relaxar na praia. Ou quer? ─ Ele abriu os braços, num gesto forçado de falsa indignação. 

Sem muita energia para discutir, foi até a cabine para experimentar o modelo. De fato, Patrick estava certo: o modelo lhe caiu muito bem, valorizando seus seios e suas curvas. No entanto, era tão incomum usar esse tipo de vestimenta que não conseguia disfarçar a ponta de timidez que surgiu em seu rosto. Não que ela tivesse vergonha de Patrick ─ por Deus, esse homem já conhecia seu corpo de cima a baixo e de olhos fechados ─ ou se importasse com a opinião alheia, afinal, sabia que era uma mulher bonita. Lidar com possíveis olhares era uma ideia que muito lhe desagradava, o que por si só era motivo para que desistisse da ideia. Ela nem gostava tanto de praia assim, gostava? 

─ Teresa? Você morreu? ─ A voz pôde ser ouvida da porta da cabine. 

─ Vá ver se eu estou na esquina, Jane. ─ Sua voz saiu mais divertida do que pretendia. 

─ Bem, para sua sorte ou azar, essa loja fica bem na esquina da rua. ─ Riu-se por um tempo, antes de voltar a falar. ─ Não precisa ficar com vergonha, meu amor, seremos você e eu nesse final de semana. Você só precisa estar confortável. Temos bastante tempo, podemos procurar um modelo que você goste e... 

Foi interrompido pelo forte som da porta da cabine se abrindo, revelando uma Teresa Lisbon fingindo-se furiosa. Seus olhos azuis foram atraídos para seu corpo semi nu, tão livre e relaxado, que Patrick queria beijá-la ali mesmo. 

─ Você estava certo. ─ E então Lisbon voltou para cabine. ─ Esse modelo é perfeito. Vou ficar com ele. 

O olhar de Patrick foi o suficiente para que ela pudesse decidir. Em poucos minutos, saíram da loja com suas sacolas nas mãos e muitos planos em mente. Aquele final de semana prometia ─ e muito. 

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tinha esquecido, então lá vai: a primeira palavra escolhida foi: biquíni.


End file.
